Crossing the Line
by ichiwings
Summary: What would have happened if Sirius had been born a girl? Move through moments of the life of one Sirius Black and watch as she tries desperately to keep her ever tumbling world in order. Fem!Sirius Fem!Harry. Rated M for language and violent themes later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

~So I was hit with a plot bunny and couldn't resist writing it. I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot bunny whom I've named Bobbin. I'm feeling random today. This will be a chapter story. Has not been betaed. All mistakes are my fault, although a few may possibly be spell check's. Enjoy!

Sirius Black had always been a trying child. Today was no different.

She had been made by her parents to visit the LaStrange household with them for tea. She wanted to be anywhere but here. After doing her best to sit still she gave up and began fidgeting. Maybe her mother would send her away if she got too annoying.

To Sirius's dismay her mother just shot her a series of glares throughout the ordeal only to be told to go and play with the younger boy.

Sirius didn't want to play with the boy. He was 10. She was 7. She'd rather play with Regulus.

She finally managed to make herself exit the room to find a lanky looking boy with dark hair and odd looking eyes. The boy forced a smile. He obviously wanted to be doing anything else.

"Hello." said the boy.

"Hi." replied the girl.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Rabastan LeStrange." said the boy politely.

"Sirius Black." she replied uninterested

"You're not very lady like."

"Like you care."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Your family obviously hasn't taught you how to act proper or politely. Maybe they don't value such things."

Sirius's time with the boy was cut short. Sirius blamed it on him. Sirius Black didn't care if she found some of her family mean or repulsive, no one said those things about them. She was swinging before she had time to stop herself.

A sickening crack sounded through the air and the boy started wailing.

Through her rage Sirius vaguely remembered being grabbed by her mother, who was apologizing, and being pulled through the floo.

She was standing before her mother who was irate.

"Sirius Oriania Black! Why can you just once act like a young lady?! There is no possible excuse for what you did! Why can't you be a good child like your brother?! You never see him act that way and he is a boy! Young ladies are not to speak that way and are to keep their hands to themselves! I want you to apologize the first instant possible to that poor boy! Sirius I do not know what I am going to do with you!"  
Her mother continued with her rant. It hadn't been the first time she had hit another child. It was, however, the first time it had broken their nose. She hadn't liked the boy. He was mean. He said mean things. He was downright rude. She didn't like rude boys. She wanted to tell her mother this but in the seven years she had been alive she has never remembered her mother to listen to her. Maybe she would behave if her mother would listen. It never did any good to try to explain her self, defend herself or even argue. She always got punished. Her father was always too busy for her for him to help her.

She supposed she should not argue with her mother. She supposed she should try to convince her mother she felt sorry for punching the 'poor' boy in the face. She supposed she should nod her head and tell her mother that she would apologize. She supposed she should even write the boy and his family a letter of apology. But that was the thing. She wasn't going to do any of those things.

The girl that had been described as a spitfire from the day she was birthed looked her mother. Her blazing stormy gray eyes formed slits and her mouth became a thin line. Her magic crackled around her. The woman in front of her would have marveled at the fact her only daughter had not only inherited her glare, but mastered it, if she herself were not so furious. The woman was almost daring her child to say something, anything.

Sirius took in a breath.

"I will not." she said in an icy tone.

"What did you say young lady?" came the soft deadly tone of her mother.

"I will not!"

"YOU WILL WRITE AN APOLOGY AND YOU WILL GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT AFTER AND STAY THERE UNTIL SUPPER!" screamed the woman, somehow even more angry than before.

"I'D RATHER GO TO BED WITHOUT SUPPER THEN WRITE THAT NASTY BOY A LETTER! I HATE HIM!" screamed the girl.

Walburga's eyes narrowed to a dangerous slit.

"Well then. You will get your wish but will not come back out until I get a letter placed in my hand with an acceptable apology written on it. Now get out of my sight!" said the woman with venom dripping from her words.

The black haired girl glared and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. If her mother yelled for the behavior she never knew. She had dived into her bed and began to cry into her pillow. Why couldn't her mother at least try to understand? Was it too much to ask for her to listen?

Input is welcome! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

~ I do not own Harry Potter. This has not been betaed. All mistakes are my fault, although a few may possibly be spell check's. I will be making each moment a chapter, unless there are a couple of really short moments right next to one another. This chapter actually ended up being longer then I intended. Oh well. I do not intend for a long story but that may or may not change. Enjoy!

Sirius Black had been ecstatic when she had received her Hogwarts letter. Her father had been proud. Her mother seemed relieved. Her brother seemed worried. She had done her best to convince the poor kid she would write him, that it wouldn't be long until he was going also and that whatever happened she would be there for him. She had remembered smiling. He had managed a smile back.

Sirius remembered her trip to get her first year school supplies. She remembered looking around at all the displays. Looking longingly at the quidditch supplies. What she wouldn't give to be able to fly a broom. Oh she had asked her mother once. One would have thought Sirius had asked her mother if she could go play in traffic by the way the women had responded. Evidently it just wasn't proper. She sighed as she was ushered away from the display.

She found most of the rest of the trip boring. She wasn't into clothes shopping or picking out the items since she didn't have much of a choice on what she could get. She was excited, however, when they went to Ollivanders to get her wand. Walking into the store she was a bit surprised to find the vast majority of it taken up nearly all the way by boxes upon boxes. The man who helped, who had turned out to be Ollivander, seemed alright. He was kind of aloof and sometimes only said half of the sentences he wanted to say, but Sirius liked him. The man had started bringing the girl various wands, most of which he snatched away as soon as he handed them to her. She was finally handed a 15 inch ebony wand with dragon heartstring for the core. The moment it touched her hand sparks flew out and a strange warmth spread throughout her, starting from her wand hand and spreading up her arm and then to the rest of her. She remembered smiling.

She was now standing excitedly by her parents awaiting the Hogwarts Express.

"Quit fidgeting and stand still!" shot Lady Black to her young daughter.

Sirius couldn't help it. She was FINALLY going to Hogwarts! She could get away from her overbearing mother. The only bad parts were that she would be leaving her brother behind. She was quite close with the boy and would miss him. She reminded herself to write to him as often as possible. The other bad part was that Rabastan, that terrible boy whose nose she had broke some years earlier, would be there. Thank goodness he was not in the same year. She hoped she wouldn't have to be in the same house. At the moment she couldn't remember which one he was in.

"Sirius!" her mother scolded her again for about the twentieth time about not standing still as she hopped from one foot to the other. She stilled herself long enough for her mother to get distracted by something else before twirling her self side to side.

"I think you better just listen Siri." came the voice of her little brother. She looked over to her left to find him by the owl that her father told her she could use. She had been told that if she received high enough grades on her O.W.L.S. she could get one of her very own.

"Can't help it, too much excitement in one place to be still." replied the girl. The almost identical boy looked at her with a frown.

"Don't do that Regs. So what if she yells at me, she does it all the time." she tried to assure her brother.

His frown deepened "I hate it when she yells and you could try to listen a little more." the boy whispered to her.

"Why should I if she doesn't?" she whispered back.

"Sirius."

"Don't Sirius me, its not my fault she hates me."

"No it's not that. That boy and his family are coming this way." warned Regulus.

"What?!" the girl spun to the side, causing her black curls to bounce about. Her eyes widened before she put on a mask of indifference and stood completely still.

The family approached. The adults talked. Sirius noticed the boy walk towards her and her brother. The elder brother, who appeared to be graduated, stayed with the adults. She remembered hearing that the older boy, he had the ridiculous name of Rodolphus, was engaged to her eldest cousin Bellatrix.

"Glad to be going to Hogwarts Sirius?" asked the boy with an odd tone that made the girl uncomfortable. He seemed to be attempting a friendly smile.

"Yes." replied the girl. She attempted to sound polite but uninterested. While she did not mind her mother yelling at her, she knew that if she were ever to be found disrespectful to this boy again her mother would physically punish her. The very idea terrified her. That however did not mean she couldn't be disinterested openly.

"You will like it there. You will be in slytherin of course, like I and any worthwhile pureblood. And only those who are purebloods are worth my time, or yours. I, being a fourth year, know many things about Hogwarts and can introduce you to it properly." boasted the boy.

The hell was this kids problem? She could take care of her self! And who is he to tell her what she liked, and who was worth her time? If her mother were not standing a few feet from her she would have given the boy a dressing down. She decided to take a different approach.

"But Rabastian, I would hate to take you away from your friends."

The boy hesitated, seemed to have not thought of that.

"I assure you, it would be no trouble." he insisted.

"Do different years sit together often on the train?" asked the girl.

"Of course not, that would be ridiculous!" replied the boy.

"I hope you forgive me for having to turn you down then. I would hate to cause ridiculousness." replied Sirius, repulsed that her interactions were borderline flirtation.

"But.."

"I am sure that I will fare no worse than any other first year and should I need help I know right where I can get it." assured the girl with a smile she wanted to hex herself for. The boy seemed relieved and happy about the situation and excused himself. Sirius watched him walk back to his family who then walked away.

Sirius turned slightly to Regulus "Thank Merlin."

"Sirius!" called her mother.

"Yes mother." she answered. Her mother's lips were in a thin line but she didn't appear to be too upset. Her mother seemed to be debating something. Whatever it was, her mother came to a conclusion and began to warn her daughter about what she was and was not to do while a school, what was expected of her behavior and grades, as well as that she was to come home during the hols. Sirius nodded every once and again, trying to pay attention and failing. She was too excited about getting on the the train that had already arrived. They had been there forever. It seemed her parents had wanted her to see the boy before letting her get on the train.

The train whistled.

"Sirius have you been listening to a word I have been saying?"

"I'll behave. I'll listen to my professors, I'll try not to get detentions, I'll do my best on my schooling, I am not to blow anything up and I'll try not to kill anyone." replied the girl in a rush. "Can I go now?"

Her mother's eyes narrowed and her mouth opened but her husband stopped her. "Let her be Walburga." The woman glared at her husband but waved the girl off.

Sirius hugged her brother, promised to write, grabbed her trunk and owl, and waved her family goodbye before boarding the train.

She wandered down the train, many compartments already had students in them, most of the them so far being older students. She made it a few more compartments down when she heard some boys arguing. She found a hazel eyed, messy black haired boy arguing with a boy who had straight black hair and very dark eyes. Two other boys, one short and pudgy, the other tall and tired looking, stood off to the side. A girl with flame red hair and the most amazing green eyes Sirius had ever seen was looking angrily at the messy haired boy.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad. Got a problem with that?" said the messy haired boy.

"No. If you'd rather be brawny instead of brainy." said the dark eyed boy.

"Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" counted the other boy.

"Isn't this rather immature?" said the red headed girl putting her hands on her hips.

Sirius wondered what kind of silly argument she had wandered onto.

"What house do want in?" the messy haired boy shot at the red headed girl who glared at the boy and crossed her arms.

"I don't think being in a certain house or not is worth all this arguing." the girl declared. The boy scowled and looked at the two boys in the corner.

"You two want to be in Gryffindor right?" he asked them.

The pudgy boy nodded enthusiastically. The other one shrugged "I really do not have a preference." he said almost like he was trying to make a point that the subject was to be dropped.

The pudgy one was a suck up Sirius decided, and the other one had to be what her cousin Andromeda called passive aggressive.

The messy haired boy spun around as if to leave and spotted Sirius.

"Well?" he demanded.

"Well what?" she asked a bit annoyed. She really had enough of rude boys.

"What house do you want in?" he asked

"I really doubt it matters what house I want, the hat will put me where it wishes anyway. Though I would love to see my mother's face if I get put anywhere other than Slytherin. Especially Gryffindor, that would be priceless." the dark haired girl finished with a grin.

"What's your name?" asked the boy smiling.

"Sirius Black" she replied

"BLACK!" yeled the boy "Blacks are evil!"

Sirius rolled her eyes "No, they are dark." She paused "Only some of them are evil." she finished laughing.

The boy grinned "I'm James Potter."

"Well, that does explain the excessive defensiveness of Gryffindor." said the girl, seeing the other girl and the dark eyed boy grin. The boy in front of her frowned.

"There is nothing wrong with Gryffindor!" defended the boy.

"Of course not, but there is also nothing wrong with the other houses. It's some of the people who are in them that have something wrong with them." replied the girl.

"So you want to be in Gryffindor?" asked James.

"You are impossible!" exclaimed Sirius with a wide grin.

"Whatever, come on Remus, Peter. Lets leave the anti-Gryffindors be." the boy laughed leaving the compartment. The short pudgy one scurried after. The tall boy paused before leaving.

"My name's Remus Lupin by the way. Sorry he is so rude." Remus smiled softly and left.

The only one left standing in the hallway, Sirius looked into the compartment.

"May I sit here?" she asked the two.

The red headed girl nodded and patted the seat next to her. Sirius put her trunk and owl on the opposite seat and sat down by the red head.

"I'm Lily Evans by the way." said the girl smiling. "This is Severus Snape." she said gesturing to the boy on the other side of her. They boy nodded towards Sirius who smiled at him.

"I've never heard those last names before." commented the grey eyed girl.

"I'm a Muggleborn." replied Lily looking a tad bit nervous.

"Oh! How exciting! I've never met a Muggleborn before!" Sirius smiled brightly. She turned to the boy, Severus Snape was it. "Are you Muggleborn too?"

"No, half blood." replied the boy eyeing her critically.

Sirius smiled bigger and shifted closer to the two. "I've never met a half blood either! Mother will be so distraught!" She broke into laughter.

"I take it you are a pureblood." said the boy. it was more statement than question.

"Oh yes. My mother, who is very controling, would have kittens if she knew I was sitting with a muggleborn and a half blood let alone making friends with them. Oh, and the "Blood Traitor" kid we were talking to earlier. She'll faint if I manage to get into Gryffindor." replied Sirius happily.

"Do you not like your mother?" asked Lily

"Well, she is not very understanding and never listens to me. I suppose she means well." Sirius replied, her smile faded.

"What subject are you most excited about learning?" asked Lily, changing the subject.

"Runes. I am not "allowed" to read most books on them at home but what I have read I like them alot. I don't think we are allowed to take it until third year though. I suppose I'm also interested in transfiguration. Possibly astronomy, my family is into that for some reason. I heard something about alchemy, which sounded interesting. Oh and definitely flying! Mother absolutely refused to let me learn. It's not ladylike." replied Sirius.

Lily laughed. "You're definitely enthusiastic."

Sirius nodded "Mother says I have too much energy. She quite letting me eat sugary things. I eat them when she isn't looking though." Sirius heard a snort come from the boy. She sent him a smirk and he glared at her. She retaliated with sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ok, ok, you two!" exclaimed a laughing Lily. "I'm excited about charms! Arithmancy and transfiguration sounds fun too!"

"What about you?" Sirius asked the dark eyed boy.

"Potions...my mother lets me help her sometimes. I find them enjoyable." he replied. Sirius grinned at him.

Input is welcome! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**~ I do not own Harry Potter. This has not been betaed. All mistakes are my fault, although a few may possibly be spell check's. I will be making each moment a chapter, unless there are a couple of really short moments right next to one another. Enjoy!**

Sirius was standing with the other first years waiting to be sorted. A stern looking woman who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall had lead them to a door. She had been holding the oldest looking hat Sirius had ever seen.

The hat was currently sitting on a three legged stool singing. Sirius was intrigued by the hat. She had never seen a talking hat, her family didn't keep much of anything that talked. She vaguely wondered if it had a life of its own or if it was charmed.

The first child was called. Sirius wasn't paying attention. She suddenly was worried. What if she got into Slytherin? Her parents would be proud but she wasn't sure if she could handle being around that LeStrange boy. What if she got into Gryffindor? Her parents would be devastated but she was certain that some of the kids she had met on the train would be in there. What if she made Slytherin and was in there all alone? What if she was disowned for making Gryffindor? Would her family be ok if she made it into one of the other two houses?

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius took a deep breath, held her head high and walked to the stool. She wished she felt as confident as he looked. She sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

_Well well. This is a delightful surprise!_

Sirius couldn't help but grin nervously.

_You definitely have Slytherin traits. Cunning and ambitious. But there are other strong traits in you too. Intelligent with an eagerness to learn but learning isn't a passion for you is it? You only work hard if you see it worthwhile. Loyalty runs deep in you. I must say you are the first Black I have seen in a long time to have such a big heart. You have the ability for great passion. You are the type of person to feel with your whole being yet you seem to have learned the art of masking such feelings. Tell me child, would you stand up for something or someone you believed in even if it meant your downfall? _

Sirius answered without thinking about it. _In an instant._

_As I thought. Well, it better be,_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius grinned as she slid off the chair and handed the hat back to the stern looking lady. She had to force herself not to skip to the table of red and gold. The table was cheering. She looked over to the green and silver table. The look on Rabastian's face was worth it. She sat down at the empty end of the table where the first years must have been meant to sit.

Sirius had a sudden moment of horror. What would her mother do? She frowned. Would her father be upset?

The young girl's frown soon turned to a smile as Lily Evans was proclaimed a Gryffindor as well. The red headed girl was grinning as she sat next to Sirius. They smiled at one another and watched as the rest of the first years got sorted. The first of the kids she knew, something Lupin, was also a Gryffindor. He came and sat across from Sirius and Lily. Several kids latter was the pudgy kid, Peter something. Merlin she was bad with names. Also a Gryffindor. The messy haired kid, Potter was next. Another Gryffindor. That left one more she knew from the train, Severus Snape. Sirius grinned. Maybe they would all be in the same house!

Sirius waited and watched as the hat was placed on the dark eyed boy's head. A few seconds later the hat yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sirius blinked. That couldn't be right. She frowned and looked at Lily. Lily was frowning too.

"I knew from the first moment I met him, he was no good." said the Potter boy.

Sirius looked at him. "Not all Slytherins are "no good". I have a couple family members that turned out alright and all my family members were Slytherins." she told him.

"Except you!" he exclaimed with a grin.

Sirius couldn't help but grin. For some reason she couldn't be mad at this boy.

James Potter turned to talk to the other boys. Sirius looked back over to the slytherin table. She was just going to have to stay friends with the boy. She wondered if he considered them friends. She grinned. Well, he was going to have no choice in the matter!

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ I do not own Harry Potter. This has not been betaed. All mistakes are my fault, although a few may possibly be spell check's. I will be making each moment a chapter, unless there are a couple of really short moments right next to one another. Enjoy!**

Sirius Black was standing at platform 9 and ¾ waiting for her mother to come get her. She had received a very upset letter from her mother the morning following her sorting. After that there were a few very brief letters from her father. One had been to tell her that her mother would be picking her up at the station for the winter holidays.

Sirius was mentally preparing herself for a screeching mother while she waited. Whatever Sirius Black had expected it wasn't what she met when her mother arrived.

Walburga Black walked up to her daughter. Sirius looked up at her mother. The woman refused to look at her. She barely acknowledged the girl. Sirius became very uneasy. She didn't know how to deal with this.

Her mother looked at her and turned. Sirius quickly moved to follow her. Sirius really didn't know how to deal with this.

They walked to a secluded spot before her mother grabbed her arm. Suddenly Sirius felt like she was being squeezed into a very thin and long tube. As quick as it had started it ended.

Sirius found herself in the hallway of Grimmauld Place. She had never participated in side along apparition but she figured that is what just happened.

"You!" her mother hissed, pulling the girl closer and tightening her grip. "You are a disgrace!" Sirius had never seen the look that was now on her mother's face.

"Mother, you're hurting..." said Sirius.

"Walburga!" Sirius heard her father say from the doorway to his study.

Both Sirius and her mother looked at the man. He gave a look to his wife. Walburga shot a glare at Sirius and pushed her arm away from her, causing Sirius to stumble.

Sirius rubbed the spot on her arm where her mother had a hold of her while she watched the woman enter the study and slam the door.

Instantly Sirius heard yelling.

"I don't know what to do with her!She's a disgrace to the name Black!"

Sirius was pretty sure she wasn't suppose to hear this.

"Walburga..."

"It's a good thing she's a girl! Had she been a boy, she would have been heir to the House of Black. Do you know what other people would have said if the Black heir had been sorted into Gryffindor Orion?"

Sirius hung her head.

"Walburga."

"Do you know what all I've had to do to keep the LeStranges interested in marrying her to their son?"

Sirius winced. She was to be married to that horrid boy.

"Walburga!"

"And then she has the nerve to befriend a muggleborn and a blood traitor!"

"WALBURGA!"

There was silence. Sirius was stunned. She had never heard her father yell.

"Listen, I know she is a handful, and I know her getting sorted into Gryffindor was not desirable but people rarely, if ever, get the chance to decide what house to be in. As far as her friends, what kind of people do you think she will make friends with in that house. And she has made some Slytherin friends..."

"A HALF BLOOD!"

"I don't know what you expected to happen Walburga. She is different than the rest of the family. You expect her to throw herself away and pretend to be something she's not for the rest of her life?"

"YES! If she had any respect for the rest of us she would."

Another silence fell. Sirius could still hear voices but they seemed to have lost volume. Her father had defended her!

The doorknob turned and Sirius pretended to have heard nothing. She turned and watched her father walk into the hallway. He looked at her with a disapproving look, and walked away. Her mother walked out and glared at her.

"Go to your room."

With that sentence Sirius fled up the stairs and into her room. She curled up on her bed and clutched her favorite pillow to her chest. Silent tears ran down her face.

Sirius wasn't sure how long she was there when she heard the door open. Light footsteps fell. She felt her bed dip. A small hand rested on her back.

"It's ok to hurt." came the voice of her brother. She didn't say anything. He layed down beside her. There was an awkward silence

"Thanks for your letter." said Regulus.

"I wrote you more than one."

"I know. Mother wouldn't let me have them."

Silence fell and Regulus began to rub Sirius's back.

Sirius didn't know how long they laid there like that. The quiet was nice.

"Regulus." whispered Sirius.

"Yes?" answered her brother.

Sirius rolled over so she was facing him. "Make me a promise?"

"Hmmm?"

Sirius sigh and looked her brother in the eyes. "Get sorted into Slytherin."

Sirius found her brother staring into her eyes for a moment. He nodded.

Sirius rolled onto her back.

"They need to love at least one of us." she said.

Sirius felt Regulus stir. Before he could do or say anything she cut him off saying, "You should go... Before mother gets upset."

Sirius felt the boy get up. She watched her her brother leave her room. She curled back up with her pillow.

**input is welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ I do not own Harry Potter. This has not been betaed. All mistakes are my fault, although a few may possibly be spell check's. I will be making each moment a chapter, unless there are a couple of really short moments right next to one another. Enjoy!**

Sirius Black remembered that Christmas being awfully quiet. She had spent most of the time in her room. Regulus would sneak in from time to time to visit. The rest of the school year had passed much like the first. Getting into mischief with Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew, studying with Lily, Lupin and Snape, getting detentions for setting things on fire, avoiding Rabasian...then came summer break. It was much like Christmas. Her mother ignored her, father was busy and Regulus would sneak into her room to visit.

It seemed to Sirius she no longer existed to her mother. She hadn't even said anything when Sirius accidentally blew up part of the yard. Sirius doubted she noticed when her grades came in and she had gotten all O's. Sirius had thought that maybe if she did well in school...

Sirius decided her mother didn't care about her anymore. So she had decided that she didn't care about what her mother thought about her anymore.

That was exactly why she was standing here, in Quidditch tryouts, with a broom. She was nervous as hell.

She looked to her left. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were trying out too. Remus was sitting in the stands with a book propped open on his knees. It "wasn't his thing" or so he said. James had pestered and pestered the boy to get him to try out too. Sirius had teased too until Remus seemed to get upset. Oh he didn't come out and say he was upset but to Sirius it was obvious. Evidently it wasn't to James because the messy haired boy had to apologize to the bookworm just yesterday after causing him to leave the common room with a glare.

Lily was sitting on the bleachers. She had refused to try out but wanted to be there as moral support for Sirius. She had dragged Severus along, who was glaring. The captain had only let him in when Lily had promised that he wouldn't tell any Gryffindor secrets as well as a pleading smile and puppy dog look from Sirius.

Sirius looked down at the broom in her hands.

She remembered her first time on a broom like it were yesterday. It had been at flying practice with Madam Hooch. The teacher was new, had just stopped playing pro. Sirius liked her.

Sirius remembered holding a broom for the first time. The way the grain of the wood felt. It was oddly balanced. It had greeted her like an old friend. She knew she had grinned like a fool, had to of.

Her heart had raced when Madame Hooch finally told them they could get on the brooms.

The moment she left the ground she was in heaven. It was absolutely blissful.

Lily told her later she took to it like a fish in water.

Sirius shook her head, bringing her to the present.

Right. Tryouts. Thats what she was doing.

She fought to not bite her lip. She could face down a ferocious Walburga Black, she could do this. Right?

Her name was called. She grinned and walked to the field with her head held high. With a smile she got on the broom. She hoped she came across as confident.

She kicked off the ground. Within seconds she was dodging Bludgers, chasing after Quaffles, throwing Quaffles, blocking Quaffles, they even had her try catching the snitch and hitting the bludgers. She had a lot of fun trying to hit the bludgers but doubted she was good enough to make a beater. She lacked the physical power. She was a twelve year old girl after all.

After what seemed like hours to Sirius the tryouts were over.

"Alright you lot! I will post who made it after supper. Until then, all of you are dismissed!" the captain yelled. He walked to a section of the bleachers and sat down.

Many of the participants vacated the pitch. Sirius was still on her broom, hovering above the ground.

"Hey Sirius!" yelled James who was about ten feet away.

"What!" asked Sirius, noticing the sparkle in James's eyes. It was the one that he got when he was up to no good.

James grinned.

A grin spread over Sirius's face.

"I bet I can out fly yeah, especially on that school broom of yours!" bragged the boy.

"Oh! You would think that wouldn't you James!" taunted Sirius.

"I don't think, I know!" declared James.

Sirius flung herself and the broom forwards. She spun past James making his cloak swirl up and around. As she flew past she yelled "You gonna be all talk James Potter?"

James laughed and sped after her.

From there it became an all out battle, the two daredevils trying to out fly and out maneuver the other.

Sirius dipped and twirled around James on her broom, sending him a smile. She smirked when she was answered by a glare. The boy decided to dive. Sirius followed suite.

It took no time at all for Sirius to figure out what the boy was doing. He wanted to play chicken. Well she wasn't going to back down. Sirius Black didn't back down.

Sirius sped up. She was neck to neck with James. She was ahead of him by an ince. She shot him a smirk. He sent her a glare. Then he smiled. Sirius never liked it when he smiled at her like that. He knew something. Well he may have been on a broom far longer than she had but Hooch had said she was a natural and had a lot of potential. She smiled back.

Sirius looked back to the ground. It was getting close. It was getting quite close. She glanced to her right. James was still there. Sirius narrowed her eyes. She was not going to lose.

The ground was dangerously close now. Ten feet. Nine feet. Eight feet. Seven Feet.

James pulled out of the dive. Sirius saw him stop and turned to her out of the corner of her eye.

Five feet. She jerked the broom to the side and it spun. She clung on for dear life and came to a sudden halt, making the girl's cloak and curls bounce all over the place.

She breathed in. Oh Thank Merlin! She was alive! She looked at James who had an astonished look on his face. Ha! Take that James Potter! Her stomach lurched. Oh Merlin she was gonna be sick.

"Bloody Hell! Are you two suicidal or just plain mental!?" Sirius and James turned to see the captain marching their way. The two landed. Sirius wasn't sure if she should be ashamed or not.

The captain finished walking up to them. Sirius looked up into his face. He placed his hands on his hips and his eyes narrowed. He looked from Sirius to James and back to Sirius.

"You've never done a dive before have you?" he asked.

Sirius shook her head, curls bouncing side to side. Her stomach lurched again.

"You are a crazy girl. Do not ever do that again until you have mastered other dives. Especially how to pull out of them. I'm surprised you haven't lost your lunch! And you!" The captain turned to James "You shouldn't initiate such stupidity!"

At this point Sirius was feeling a bit ashamed. At least her stomach was starting to feel better.

The captain continued to glared at the two. He let out a sigh and rubbed his face.

"Ok...I'll make a deal with the two of you. I will not tell anyone about this stint IF you promise not to do it again..."

Sirius looked at James who was looking at her. She turned to the captain and nodded.

"Hold on there is more."

Sirius narrowed her eyes at the older boy.

He turned to James "I want you to be my seeker and I want your friend here to be one of my chasers."

Sirius's eyes widened. What he joking? She looked at James who burst out into whoops of joy. She smiled brightly. She looked at the captain who was grinning at them. She nodded her head enthusiastically.

The captain laughed. "Ok, you, Potter right?" he asked the messy haired boy.

Sirius's friend nodded, "James Potter."

"And your name was..."

"Sirius Black."

The older boy nodded and wrote the names down.

He looked back up at them. "Neither of you know this yet! So you will be surprised after dinner when its posted." he said pointing at them with his quill.

"Know what?" asked Sirius innocently with a blank face.

The captain grinned at her. "See you two at team practice tomorrow. 8am. don't be late!" He walked away.

Sirius looked at James who whooped again. He lurched toward her, grabbed her around the waist and swung her around.

"You were BRILLIANT!" yelled James

Sirius laughed as he sat her back on her feet.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "But you know I am going to totally clobber you next time we do this."

Sirius just smirked at him and said "We shall see James Potter, we shall see."

They were always like this. Close friends, but really competitive.

Laughing they turned to find their friends standing there. Peter looked to be in shock. Remus was shaking his head. Lily had her hands on her hips and looked ready to scold the two of them. Severus was off to the side muttering something about stupid Gryffindors.

For a second Sirius thought James was going to start a fight with Severus over the muttering but Lily interjected before James got a word in.

"ARE YOU TWO STUPID!"

"Come off it Evans!" answered James

"NO! You almost got the two of you killed!"

"ME! I'm not the one who decided to pull up dangerously close to the ground!"

"No, but you know Sirius doesn't know as much about flying as you! The first time she flew was just a year ago, you've been on a broom what, nine, ten years?"

"Oh come on, training brooms don't count!"

"They do when she never had one!"

"Oh come on, it got us on the team!"

Lily's eyes were in a dangerous glare. She turned and grabbed Severus's arm. "Come on Severus, we are leaving!"

The four watched her leave.

"I thought you were brilliant!" exclaimed Peter.

"She does have a point..." started Remus.

"Oh not you too!" replied a frustrated James

Merlin Sirius hated when they did this.

**How do you like female Sirius so far? How about her interactions with the other characters? What moments would you like to see? R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ I do not own Harry Potter. This has not been betaed. All mistakes are my fault, although a few may possibly be spell check's. I will be making each moment a chapter, unless there are a couple of really short moments right next to one another. Enjoy!**

"So, any real theories?" James was asking Peter.

Sirius sat down next to James and Peter with a smirk. Peter put his head on his arms, which were laying on the table in front of them. The blond boy groaned.

"Well, lets just go through the facts, one by one. Logically." insisted James. Neither boy had looked at Sirius and missed her smug look. She frowned. Well she could let them worry about it a bit longer if she was going to get ignored.

"We do know that he gets in the infirmary often and is always making excuses for being gone. His mum can't get sick that often can she?" responded Peter.

"Right, but the two things seem to happen at the same time almost. I mean, he disappears and then almost immediately he is in the infirmary or is really sick for a few days. Sometimes both! EVERY TIME!" exclaimed James exasperated.

"Anything else we notice?" asked Peter nervously.

James sighed and looked at Sirius. He gave her a suspicious look and then grinned. "Why are you looking like the cat who caught the canary? and what's with the book?"

Sirius gave the black haired boy a look "Oh, am I here now?"

"Oh shush it and tells what you figured out." replied James sticking out his tongue.

Sirius smiled excitedly. "Have you noticed a pattern in his incidents?" she asked flipping through the book.

James looked at Peter. Peter shrugged. James looked at Sirius with confusion. Suddenly he looked like something dawned on him.

"Once a month..." replied James like he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed.

"Close. Try every full moon." replied the girl with a grin.

"...Every full moon? But that would mean he is..." began Peter.

Sirius placed her book in the middle of the table. It was open to a page about...

"A werewolf.." replied Sirius.

The two boys stared at the gray eyed girl in wonder.

"You're brilliant!" yelled James.

"I know." replied Sirius grinning, puffing out her chest. James rolled his eyes. Peter laughed.

"Well, now we know what's wrong, what do we do?" asked James.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"What do we do to help of course." answered the boy in glasses.

"But you can't cure lycanthropy!" declared the pudgy boy.

"That doesn't mean we can't help!" exclaimed James.

"But we can't be out there with him! Were humans! We'll be turned!" replied Peter nervous thinking about it.

"Wait..." the two boys turned to Sirius. "Humans get turned..." she whispered.

James gave her an odd look and Peter looked at her like she was dumb.

"I just said that!" replied Peter with a cross look.

"Wait Peter, I think I know where her thought process is going." said James grabbing the other boy's arm. He looked at his friend.

"Have you ever heard of werewolves turning animals into werewolves?." asked James.

"Of course not, everyone knows only humans get turned!" answered Peter looking at his friend.

"What if we could turn into animals." asked Sirius.

"How do you think we should do it?" asked James to Sirius.

"Well there are several charms but they usually have a time limit of about an hour. We would need something for all night if we wanted to spend the entire time with him." replied Sirius.

"Right, that and a lot of the charms I've heard of have odd side effects, like cravings. That and there is the possibility of keeping some of the personality of the animal if not done right." replied James.

The three of them thought for a moment. Suddenly Sirius remembered something.

"Hey! I remember my cousins telling me about something. Professor McGonagall, they say, is something called an animagus. Evidently a few people can learn to turn to an animal form whenever they please for however long they please. What if we do that!" said Sirius in a rush.

Peter looked at the girl like she were crazy.

"But...but that's too advanced!" replied Peter nervously.

"Oh come on Peter! It would be cool! Have a little faith." replied James rolling his eyes.

"But..."

"No buts Peter, don't you want to help Remus?"

"Well, yes..."

"Then it's settled! Lets research it, I hear that it takes a lot to do it and learning to be one has to be done in a certain way." declared James.

Sirius whooped. "Well, what do we do first?" asked the gray eyed girl, her eyes full of excitement.

"Ok! Plan of attack! We are going to search the library here for all books on the subject. Use my cloak to sneak into the restricted section if necessary. If we turn up fruitless even after that, I will try to library at home. Sirius, you should try the Black library too if it comes to that." replied James.

"Right. When and where should we meet to discuss what we found? We do have to keep it secret from Remus." asked Sirius.

"Why?" asked Peter.

"Because it will be surprise!" replied Sirius. That and if we should be unable to become animagi then he won't be disappointed thought Sirius to herself.

James nodded. "How about after quidditch practices. He doesn't show up often and Peter can always say he wanted to watch." suggested the messy haired boy.

The three of them nodded in agreement and shook hands. Sirius grinned. Remus was going to love this!

**Let me know if there are any moments you would like to see in this story. Input welcome! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Hi everyone! What do you think so far? Please let me know if there are any suggestions for memories to write about. I do not own Harry Potter. This has not been betaed. All mistakes are my fault, although a few may possibly be spell check's. I will be making each moment a chapter, unless there are a couple of really short moments right next to one another. Enjoy!**

Third year had started and Sirius was very content at the moment. Their plot to become Animagi was going well. Sirius thought back on what they had done so far. They had ended up finding some good books in the restricted section, James had found a couple books at home and Sirius had confiscated a book that looked to be quite old but very informative on the matter from the Black library. She had also confiscated some books on runes that she hadn't seen while school shopping with her brother and father.

Which reminded her of a few things.

One, her brother was finally at Hogwarts too! The younger boy had been sorted into Slytherin. She had been greatly relieved when the old hat had shouted out the house of green and silver for her brother. She would be lying to herself though if she denied there had been a small part of her wishing he would have gotten into Gryffindor like her. She missed spending time with the boy. At least she could talk to him now. She was lucky before if he received one of the letters she would send. Truth be told she had been surprised to learn any of them had made it through. She wondered if their father had a hand in it.

The other thing the memory of her search in the Black library was her new classes. She had decided on taking Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. The first one because it was her secret love. Runes absolutely fascinated her. She had been happy to learn that Remus, James, and Lily were in it too. Maybe she loved it so much because it was one of the things her mother had told her she wasn't allowed. Like learning to fly. But so far she loved both regardless of them having been forbidden to her by her mother. Maybe the forbidden part just sweetened the deal.

Arithmancy was chosen because she found the art of using numbers and charts to tell the future was an intriguing thought to the girl. That and Lily was taking it too. She was taking Muggle Studies just to piss her mother off. She was actually finding it intriguing. Muggles had their own way of creating magic it seemed. She could see this information being useful if she ever got lost in the muggle world. Of course James and Peter were in it too. Remus had refused since his father was a muggle. Lily had refused too. The three boys had wanted Sirius to take Care of Magical Creatures. Sirius had turned them down for Runes.

Sirius had found she thoroughly enjoyed having one class without the boys. Her and Lily often teamed up in Arithmancy. As much of a tomboy Sirius was, she did enjoy being able to give into her feminine side around Lily. It did help that the red headed girl was not overly girly herself. It was just nice to have someone to talk to about girl issues. Before when she needed to talk about things, she would have to track down Lily, who would almost always end up in the Library. A few times Snape had ended up walking into the middle of such conversations. The poor kid. He had learned to be weary when approaching Sirius and Lily sitting alone talking. He would often turn red and mutter something about talking about such things in public places. Sirius would only laugh at him.

Sirius was currently walking to her Arithmancy class. Lily had stayed behind to help Severus, whose bag had burst open as the three of them were walking. Severus often walked with them on their way to this class and would continue onto his own class. Sirius smiled. Those walks often ended up with a glaring contest between herself and Snape. There was not any real malice to it, they just seemed to clash a lot. It was an odd love/hate relationship, only it was more finding-amusement-by-the-other's-sense-of-humor-and-sarcasm/argue-over-points-of-view-without-wanting-to-give-in-to-the-other-because-they-were-way-too-stubborn-for-their-own-good type of relationship. Lily often rolled her eyes at her two friends.

Truth be told she quite enjoyed her arguments with Severus Snape. He had an interesting point of view and had logical arguments. That and some of the things he said while he was mad was hilarious!

Sirius was about to turn the last corner on her way to her destination when she ran into someone.

The grey eyed girl lost her balance and fell backwards. She flailed her arms before throwing them behind her to try to catch herself. She landed on her bottom, books, quills and partchment falling all about her. Her dark curls bounced about as she tried to look at who she had the misfortune of running into.

She groaned. It was Rabastian.

"Sirius. I see you haven't learned any more manners than when we first met. Running into people. Can't even dress as a girl let alone a proper girl!" replied the boy. His dark eyes held something strange in his eyes that made the girl uneasy. She sent him a glare.

"Maybe if you looked where you were going. I was on my side of the corridor." replied the dark haired girl, her grey eyes now stormy, daring the boy to try something.

The boy gave her a different look, one that made her even more uncomfortable. He held out his hand. "Well then, I apologize. Please let me help you up, Ms. Black." he replied with a small smirk.

Sirius glared. "I am quite capable of helping my own self up, _Mr. Lestrange_." she replied coldly as she stood up.

She was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled in close. "My, you are fiery!" exclaimed the seventh year. Sirius became very uneasy.

"Let me go!" she replied, her voice turning cold.

"You are going to be quite the beauty when you finish growing up." continued Rabastian stepping closer. Sirius tried to pull away only to find herself pushed up against the wall.

Rabastian leaned in, looking her in the eye. "I am going to have so much fun breaking you when we marry." he whispered.

Sirius's glared at the boy. She pulled herself back as far as she could manage and pushed herself forward, trying to knock the boy away from her.

The boy caught her by both her shoulders. Suddenly she was being smothered, his lips on hers. She pulled away and spit in his face. His eyes turned frozen. She looked at him with determination. He pushed her away from him, causing her to collide against the wall with a loud crack.

"HEY!" Sirius heard someone yell from down the hall. She couldn't see much. Her head was swimming. She must have hit it on the wall. The stone wall.

She heard the sound of curses being thrown and running.

"Stay here and I'll get a professor!" she heard someone say with anxiety. It must have been Lily. "Severus, stay with her." Yup, that was Lily's voice.

"Black. Black!...Sirius, can you hear me?" another voice said. Sirius nodded but it caused her head to swim more than it already was. She groaned.

"Sirius, do you know who I am?"

"You're either Severus Snape or Morgan La Faye. Judging by your voice, i'm going with Severus." she replied with annoyance. She heard a nervous chuckle. That was unlike her friend. She blinked a few times and things began to come into focus. The dark eyed boy was looking at her with worry and yet relief on his face.

"Well, I don't think you are going to die. What all hurts?" the boy asked.

"My head hurts a lot. That's all that is registering though." she replied.

"I can't do anything about that." the boy told her with a bit of worry still in his voice.

"Aww, Sev. I didn't know you cared." she grinned at her friend.

Severus growled at her. "Don't call me that!" It was Sirius's turn to chuckle.

"Miss Black!" Sirius turned a bit to see McGonagall running toward her with Lily close behind her.

"What happened?" asked the head of Gryffindor.

Lily was the first to answer.

"I saw her with Lestrange, he had hold of her. They were talking. I was too far away to hear what they were talking about." The girl told her head of house. She explained what she saw.

The stern looking woman turned to look at Severus who nodded in agreement. "I stayed with her when Lily went to get you. She seems to be coming to but I think she has a concussion." replied the boy.

McGonagall looked at Sirius. "Lets get you to the infirmary." She turned to the other two "Ms. Evans, Mr. Snape, go ahead to your classes. Tell the professors that you are excused from being late and to talk to me if they have any questions. Ms. Evans, please explain to any professors that you and Ms. Black have together, that she will not be attending classes today."

The two nodded and left to get to class as McGonagall used a spell to put everything that had fallen into Sirius's bag. She then helped Sirius up carefully and helped her walk to the infirmary.

On their way the transfiguration teacher tried to get out of the girl what had been said. Sirius had only told the woman that they had an argument. She didn't want to get Rabastian in more trouble than he already was in. Not because she liked him, but because she feared what would happen to her if she did.

**Input welcome! R&R!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Hi everyone! What do you think so far? Please let me know if there are any suggestions for memories to write about. ALSO I have plotted out the chapters and there is about 25-27 more chapters left to do for this one. I'm gonna say it is going to be longer then I expected. I do not own Harry Potter. This has not been betaed. All mistakes are my fault, although a few may possibly be spell check's. WARNING! I am horrid at spelling so I apologize for that. I recently had a flame that was angry beyond words. Evidently that I spelled a word wrong and they got angry about that and something else(it was not this story) so I felt that I should put this in. I will be making each moment a chapter but there may be some reminiscing on past events. Enjoy!**

James and Remus had been furious when they heard of what happened to Sirius. Peter had been horrified. The three of them had began planning. They invited Lily to join in. James had called a temporary truce with Severus to include him as well when he learned that he had sent several nasty curses at the older Slytherin. If there was something they both agreed upon it was that boys do not hurt girls.

It wasn't until Easter holiday that Sirius was aware that something was going on.

Sirius had walked into the empty classroom that James, Remus, Peter, and herself had claimed as their headquarters to find Lily and Severus there too. They had refused to tell her what was up. She had gotten mad with all of them and refused to talk to any of them for a week.

It wasn't until it was happening that she realized what was going on.

Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, Remus and Severus were all at Hogsmeade. It was a Hogsmeade weekend after all. Lily had approached Sirius and asked her to go to Spintwitches with her. She agreed even though it was odd. Lily didn't care for sports so why would she want to go to a sports good shop?

That is why Sirius Black was inside said shop and looking around. She went to a shelf that held quidditch broom care kits. She spied Lily out of the corner of her eye, watching something out of the window. She turned to the girl. She was almost nervous...or excited maybe.

Sirius walked up to the window.

"Lily, what is going on?" she asked the redhead. Her friend turned and grinned at her. This could only mean something really good or something really bad was going to happen. She gave the other girl a concerned look.

"Lily..."

"Shh! Watch!" she replied and went back to watching out the window again.

Sirius shrugged. Might as well do as the girl said.

Watching out the window, Sirius waited for something to happen. Whenever someone would walk by, the two girls pretended to be looked at the display or a nearby shelf.

Rabastian then was walking by the shop. He stopped to chat at some girl. He seemed to be flirting. Sirius glared at the boy even though he couldn't see her.

Suddenly Sirius saw her friends walking about outside, a little farther away than Rabastian. It appeared as though James, Remus and Peter were goofing around and "ran" into Severus. They then began to "fight". Rabastian saw this and went to break it up.

Just as the older boy made it to the group of four, they all shot some spells at him, making it look like an accident. Sirius gasped. Then she grinned.

Rabastian was now sporting a lovely mix of various hexes. She watched as the four took off in different directions. Rabastian was so furious. He took off after James. Lily followed Sirius out the door and after the boys.

Sirius turned a corner she had seen the two disappear around. She was worried. Rabastian was either a death eater or was going to be one. She didn't want anyone alone with him. Merlin knows what he would do.

About two minutes later Sirius had caught up to find Remus and Peter had met James back up. James was on top of Rabastian, punching and kicking him. Peter was laying on the ground sporting a gash on his arm and Remus was preparing to join James.

No! They were all going to get hurt. Sirius ran to the boys.

"Stop! STOP!" she yelled at them. She was ignored.

"STOP IT NOW!" she screamed. It did no good. She glared at the lot of them. It was then she noticed Severus come back with McGonagall who was supervising the visit to Hogsmeade.

"What on earth is on?" yelled McGonagall. All of the boys instantly stopped.

"Professor! They started it!" exclaimed Lestrange.

"You are head boy! You should be setting an example! They are third years! And if you were having trouble handling them you should have came to me!" the deputy headmistress exclaimed exasperatedly.

She turned to Sirius who gave her a wide eyed sad look. The teacher sighed.

"Lestrange, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew. The four of you have detention this Saturday and the next! Now come with me, I will be escorting you back to the castle!" The four boys followed McGonagall. Lestrange glared at her and Lily as he passed. Her three friends sent her grins.

Sirius couldn't help but grin back. She frowned as they left. Was getting into a fist fight worth detentions?

Sirius, Severus and Lily made it back to the castle with the rest of the students. The two girls said goodby to the boy and trekked to their common room.

They were greeted by three excited boys.

Lily laughed "You three, it went brilliantly! Did you mange to...?"

"Sure did!" replied Peter.

Sirius became confused.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Well, while everyone was distracted by the fighting, I managed to plant some questionable things into his pockets." replied James grinning.

"Don't worry, it isn't anything that he will get expelled for, but he will definitely have some explaining to do." replied Remus.

Sirius couldn't help but grin at her friend. "What exactly did you put in his pockets?"

"That's the beauty of it, you won't know so you can't get into trouble!" declared James.

Sirius laughed and hugged them all. "You guys are the best friends ever!"

**Things are looking up a bit for Sirius. Will she marry Rabastian? Someone else? Will she end up defying her family? How does her being friends with Severus effect future events? All suggestions welcome! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Hi everyone! What do you think so far? Please let me know if there are any suggestions for memories to write about. ALSO I have plotted out the chapters and there is about 25 more chapters left to do for this one. I'm gonna say it is going to be longer then I expected. I do not own Harry Potter. This has not been betaed. All mistakes are my fault. WARNING! I am horrid at spelling so I apologize for that. I recently had a flame that was angry beyond words. Evidently that I spelled a word wrong and they got angry about that and something else in the story (it was not this story) so I felt that I should put this in. I will be making each moment a chapter but there may be some reminiscing on past events. Enjoy!**

James lead Sirius, Remus and Peter under the invisibility cloak. Lily and Severus were not involved. Evidently when the group had teamed up together to take revenge last year had not been enough to get over their issues. Evidently it was too much to hope for that they could all be friends after that. James still pissed Lily off, Lily still was the center of James's obsession, Severus was still James's target for being Lily's friend, and Severus still hated James for being an ass to him. No amount of her trying to explain to James that Lily and Severus were just friends did any good.

At least Remus was reasonable. Peter did whatever James did, just like always.

Don't get her wrong, Sirius loved pranking. She didn't mind pranking Severus. In fact, she pranked her friends more than anyone else. But when James's pranks turned cruel towards the Slytherin boy, she had begun to put her foot done. Turning one's hair a different color was one thing, but when it became bullying she refused. She had enough of bullying from her family to be apart of it. And if the boy didn't stop the aggression she was going to have to stage an intervention whether she had to body bind everybody or not.

So here she was, with three boys, exploring some of the less known areas of the castle.

Remus had a hold of a parchment, keeping notes of what they were coming across. They had decided that they wanted to make a map that had the entirety of Hogwarts on it. Remus had come up with the brilliant idea of being able to tell who was in the castle as well as where they were on the map too. They had been researching it. Which of course also meant exploring out of bounds and after curfew.

Sirius grinned. She loved doing this. It was thrilling and boy did she love thrills!

They turned the corner and walked down a ways. Then they heard some footsteps down the corridor. They looked around for a place to hide.

Sirius pulled the three boys to hide in a corner by a statue of a one eyed witch.

They watched Filch walk by. They held their breath as he stopped and looked around suspiciously. After what seemed like ages to Sirius, he continued on his way. They let out their breath as he turned the corner at the end of the hallway.

"That was too close!" said Remus relieved.

"He's such a git!" said James.

"Yeah maybe he a desent from Slytherin or something." replied Peter.

Sirius noticed she was not the only one giving Peter an odd look. "A what?"

"Oh you know, desends...Desidum...Dissendium..."

"Please tell me you don't mean descendant!" exclaimed James who face palmed.

"Where on earth did you get the word Dissendium?" interjected Sirius waving her wand as she spoke.

"Hey! Don't m..."

Just then sparks flew out of Sirius's wand and the statue of the witch started to move forward. The four of them gaped. Sirius looked beside her where the statue use to be.

"Hey guys its a tunnel!" she exclaimed.

The other three hurriedly looked inside.

"Wow! This is wicked!" said Sirius.

"Lets go in!" James whispered.

Remus and Peter gave James a look.

"Come on guys! We are exploring for Merlin's sake! Lets _explore!_" he urged.

"Yeah, plus I'm not gonna be able to sleep not knowing what's down there." Sirius pleaded, giving the boys puppy dog eyes. Remus and Peter groaned.

"Fine! I hate it when you use that look Sirius!" replied Remus.

Sirius grinned triumphantly.

The four of them started down the tunnel.

They walked...and walked...and walked. Sirius was starting to think the tunnel was somehow looping. Just then they came to a trap door.

"Huh, I wonder where this leads to?" said James.

"Let's not, we could be anywhere!" replied Peter.

"Come on, why are we here again?" asked James.

Peter sighed.

Sirius decided to ignore the boys and worked her way to the trap door. She slowly pushed it open. She stuck her head out of the hole. She grinned. It looked like a storage room. She found some boxes to her right. She read the label. Her eyes widened.

"Guys!" she hissed. The three were still arguing. She rolled her eyes. "Hey!" she said louder.

"Shh, Sirius some may hear...Sirius!" Remus saw she had the door open. They all gaped at her.

"We're at Hogsmeade!" she exclaimed with a wicked grin. "More specifically, Honeydukes!"

"Brilliant!" exclaimed James.

"Um, guys I don't think we should explore anymore tonight. Its getting really late. Plus now we know where it leads now so we can wait to finish another day." Said Remus. James rolled his eyes but agreed.

Sirius came back into the tunnel and closed the door.

The four of them made it back to the dormitories without a hitch. Sirius dreamed of tunnels, butterbeer and an one-eyed statue that night.

**When do they make the map? What will Remus think of them turning into Animagi? How will the shrieking shack incident go or will it happen at all since Sirius is friends with Severus? Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Hi everyone! First thing I want to say is that I've been sick. That is the reason for the longer wait for this chapter and I am not sure how long it will take me for the next chapter because of it. Sorry for the longer wait BUT this is a longer chapter. What do you think so far? Please let me know if there are any suggestions for memories to write about. ALSO I have plotted out the chapters and there is about 25 more chapters left to do for this one. I'm gonna say it is going to be longer then I expected. I do not own Harry Potter. This has not been betaed. All mistakes are my fault. WARNING! I am horrid at spelling so I apologize for that. Enjoy!**

Sirius was sitting on her bed in the empty girl's dorm on a warm saturday morning after breakfast. The guys were off doing something they called guy time, which Sirius firmly believed was plotting on getting girlfriends. Sirius wondered when they were going to come ask her for help on that, particularly James wanting to get Lily. Surely getting a girl's point of view on the matter, let alone one of her close friends, would help. Whatever. It was funny and sometimes cute when the three boys failed miserably at getting a girl's attention.

Sirius was sitting there musing about her three friends when all of a sudden something solid launching itself at her.

Sirius landed with an umph. Red hair had landed in her face, arms were wrapped around her, and what sounded suspiciously like Lily giggles pelted out about the room. Sirius couldn't help but laugh.

"What on earth is into you today! You were all energetic at breakfast too!" asked a giggling Sirius.

"I don't know, just woke up happy and hyper!" exclaimed Lily brightly. The two girls adjusted themselves so they could lay comfortable on Sirius's bed.

"What has you all contemplative today?" asked Lily.

"Oh just three boys who seem to be off doing guy things." she replied.

"Does that mean they are trying to pick up girls again?" Lily asked. Sirius nodded solemnly. Lily grimaced. The two burst out into laughter.

"How did you know?" asked Sirius

"Its the only thing they do without you." replied the red headed girl. She then seemed to get lost in thought. She finally broke the silence.

"Hey, you ever kissed anyone, or been kissed by anyone Sirius?"

"Not unless you count family... and Rabastian. That was horrid." Replied Sirius scowling. Lily laughed but then seemed to get hesitant.

"What?" asked Sirius getting a bit worried.

"You wanna try?" asked Lily.

"You want us to kiss?" asked Sirius dumbfounded.

"Just to practice. I've never had a kiss before and I'm rather curious." Lily responded.

"But I'm a girl!" Sirius protested.

"I know, but I trust you. Plus when we get old enough to go out, we are going to have to pretend to be each other's gay lovers when we get unwanted attention." pleaded Lily.

"What?!" asked the grey eyed girl surprised.

"It's what girlfriends do Sirius. My older sister told me that's what her friends and her do when they go out. They do it all the time." replied Lily.

"Oh, fine, but you better not use your tongue!" Sirius declared to her friend.

Sirius was suddenly nervous as Lily leaned close. Sirius had no idea what she was suppose to do. Lily brought her lips to hers. Lily pressed and moved her lips against her's. She then broke away and went back to where she was laying before.

Both girls laid there in silence. Well it had definitely been pleasanter than Rabastian's. It had been soft and gentle but Sirius couldn't help but feel that there should have been something more to it to be a real kiss.

"That was...awkward." said Lily aloud.

"Yes it was." replied Sirius.

"You didn't do anything." said Lily, turning to Sirius with an accusing look on her face.

"Oh since I know what to do!" Sirius countered.

"Don't you read romance novels Sirius?" asked Lily.

"I HATE romance novels Lily and you know it!" Sirius rebuked.

The two burst out into laughter.

"Well, I guess you are just going to have to find someone experienced to teach you to how to kiss." Sirius told Lily, still laughing.

"I suppose so." replied Lily with feigned exasperation. "Who knows, then maybe I can teach you." replied Lily running a few fingers up Sirius's arm.

"Lily!" replied Sirius, smacking Lily's fingers. The two started giggling.

"Well, if you are done being a perv, then I am going to go do my weekly visit to my little brother." Declared the dark haired girl, sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

Lily laughed again. "Do the boys even know you have pretty much free access to the Slytherin common room?" she asked with a grin.

"Nope! If they can go off and do whatever without any intention of telling me what they are up to, than I have no intention of telling them I get into the Slytherin common room on a regular basis. Now if you would kindly excuse me!" replied Sirius, dramatically exiting the door that lead to the common room. She heard laughter following her even after she exited the portrait.

She descended the tower and before too long found herself entering the dungeons. She walked down them calmly. She made it to the portrait just as her brother was leaving it.

"Sirius!" the younger boy launched himself at his sister. It was the second time that day Sirius found herself being aggressively hugged. She laughed this time too.

"Hey, how's it been?" she asked Regulus.

"Its alright. Schoolwork is going well." replied the young boy with a small frown.

Sirius got slightly worried. "No one bullying you are they?" asked Sirius. If someone was she was going to have hex them.

"No, I've been making friends just not really with those in my year." the boy told her.

"Really, who have you made friends with?"

"Well, Severus Snape and Narcissa I've been frinds with since last year. I guess I've made friends with a couple of first years and a few of Narcissa's friends..."

"You always did tend to keep to yourself." replied Sirius fondly, ruffling his hair.

Regulus shot a glare at his sister.

"How are they treating you?"

"Well, Narcissa's friends help me out when I need it and play wizard's chess with me. A girl with the last name of Greengrass, one of Narcissa's friends, told me I acted a lot older than I am."

"Oh? Is she pretty?" asked Sirius teasing.

Regulus blushed and Sirius laughed.

Just then the portrait opened. The head of their cousin, Narcissa poked out.

"Sirius!" before she knew what was happening she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the Slytherin common room. Many of the Slytherins didn't even bother looking up Sirius noted. They were probably use to this by now.

Sirius was dragged into Narcissa's room by a very determined Narcissa.

Sirius watched the blond seventh year start going through some clothes and pulled out a girl's uniform.

"Narcissa, i'm not..." Sirius began to protest, not really wanting to be subject to her cousin's dress up and make over tendencies.

"Your parents are coming today." informed the blond teen.

"What?! How do you kno..."

"My mother wrote me. Now put this on, we can't have them see you in a boy's uniform." replied her cousin throwing her a skirt.

"I'm not sure it's going to fit..." Sirius tried to protest.

"Don't be silly, I'll charm it to fit." replied the blonde haired young woman.

Sirius took of the boy's pants and put on the skirt. Surprisingly the skirt fit. Sirius really didn't like the knee length pleated skirt.

Narcissa turned back around from straightening her clothes back up.

"Oh! It looks delightful on you! And look here! Getting a nice hourglass figure, miss hips!" teased her cousin. Sirius blushed.

Narcissa laughed. "Come here and I'll straighten you out and fix up your hair. I think a bit of makeup will do wonders!" Sirius was about to protest but she knew it was no good when her cousin sent her the trademark Black glare.

Sirius sighed and gave in. Narcissa smiled. She spelled Sirius's clothes wrinkle free. She then sat her down and began to play with her hair.

"Did you hear Andromeda was disowned?" Asked Narcissa.

"She married the Tonks guy then?" asked Sirius.

"Yes. Can't say I approve of the marriage but I certainly don't like her being disowned." Sirius heard the sadness in the other girl's voice.

"Bellatrix will be getting married this summer though so hopefully it will get the family out of the unhappy funk." Narcissa continued.

"Yeah, then it will be just you not married huh." replied Sirius.

"Not for long, I was just officially asked by Lucius to be his wife." replied the blonde girl, who gave her hand to Sirius to look at the ring.

Sirius admired the ring to amuse her cousin. "It's lovely Narcissa. I take it he treats you well?" she asked.

"Yes, he is a proper gentlemen. We will probably be married this next spring. Haven't hammered out the details yet."

"Oh, so you are telling me before the invitations for engagement ball have even been sent out?"

"Well, of course! Who else can I tell here with out the news getting out until we want it to. Oh and the ball will be so lovely! Sparkling lights, hanging sheer fabric, and flowers everywhere! You simply have to let me make you up for it!" declared Narcissa.

"There, your hair is fixed up, let me make up your face now." Narcissa said, gesturing for Sirius to turn facing her.

Much to Sirius's dismay her cousin began to put powders and creams on her face. Finally she was handed a mirror to inspect herself.

Sirius was a bit startled by the girl looking back at her in the hand mirror.

"A little bit of makeup and you go from beautiful to stunning!" said Narcissa softly leaning in to look into the mirror too.

Narcissa turned to her cousin and smiled. Sirius smiled back.

"Here put these shoes on." Narcissa demanded. Sirius did as told. Narcissa handed her a bag with her things in it.

"Now off you go! Send them my love!" said Narcissa, shooing Sirius out of her room.

Sirius trekked back through the Slytherin common room and out into the dungeons. She found her brother standing there.

"You been here the entire time?" she asked the boy. He stood there and stared.

"What?"

"Nothing. Lets go." replied her brother who lead her to a room on the ground floor that Sirius had never seen before. It looked like a sitting room. Sirius wondered if the castle just created rooms as they were needed or if it had always been there unnoticed until now. She then noticed her parents were standing in the middle of the room talking to the headmaster.

"We have had no issues with Regulus, and Sirius has had significantly less detentions this year from last." Sirius heard the headmaster tell her parents. Sirius was pretty sure the decline of detentions was due to a lack of Rabastian to prank and the fact James, Peter and her had been focusing on become animagi. They had been distracting Remus with the idea of making a map. That and she could talk her way out of almost anything if she wanted to except if her mother was involved.

"Ah, here they are!" declared the Headmaster cheerfully. "I will leave you alone to chat." he said before leaving the room.

"Hello children." said their father.

"Hello father." they chorused.

Their mother swooped in and hugged Regulus.

"How is your second year so far?" she asked the boy.

"It is going well mother." he told her returning the hug slightly. The woman began to fret with his hair much to the boy's annoyance. _Poor kid_ thought Sirius to herself.

"Sirius, is that makeup?" ask her father who lightly brought her chin up with his hand to get a good look at her face. At some point he had walked up to her while she was watching her mother and brother.

"Yes father, Narcissa was showing me how. She told me to send you and mother her love." she replied.

Her father nodded and let his hand fall.

"You speak with Narcissa?" asked her mother. Oh good, she was worth speaking to again.

"Yes, she has decided to educate me in the ways of being a girl." replied Sirius with a bit of sarcasm.

"I hope you tell her that you are grateful for her help Sirius" replied her mother with a stern voice.

"Of course I do mother." the girl replied. She hated playing the "pretend to care" game with her mother.

"I had heard a rumor about you wearing the boy's uniform. I hope you know how atrocious that would be." her mother informed the girl.

"Yes mother." Sirius replied.

Sirius saw her father send a look to her mother before looking at her.

"I heard you are still apart of the Quidditch team. Quite the Chaser from what I'm told." her father commented.

"Yes father."

Her father nodded at her and she could swear there was a glint of pride in his eyes but it was gone before she could confirm it.

"I will allow this to continue if and only if you continue with your good grades. If you fall below an exceeds expectation on any subject I will have you pulled off the team until your grades pick back up. If they fall again after that you will not be allowed back on the team. Do you understand Sirius?"

"Yes father." Sirius couldn't help but smile. She had her father's approval to play quidditch! Even her mother's scowl toward her father couldn't remove her grin.

Sirius's parents continued to talk to them about grades and expectations for about another hour. When they were finally released, lunch was almost over and the two raced for the great hall to get there in time to get something to eat.

As Sirius sat down with her friends she noticed the looks of utter disbelief. She was confused for a second and then remembered the skirt and makeup. She grinned at them. As she took a bite of a cheese sandwich she couldn't help but think of the odd morning she had.

******What do you think so far? How will the weddings go? Will Sirius's mother ever be nice to her? Will Sirius stick around to be with her father and brother or will her mother and engagement drive her away from the family? Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Hi everyone! First thing I want to say is that I've been sick. What do you think so far? Please let me know if there are any suggestions for memories to write about. ALSO I have plotted out the chapters and there is about 25 more chapters left to do for this one. I'm gonna say it is going to be longer then I expected. I do not own Harry Potter. This has not been betaed. All mistakes are my fault. WARNING! I am horrid at spelling so I apologize for that. Enjoy!**

Sirius wanted to be ANYWHERE but here. She hated everything about the situation. She hated the purple frilly dress, fancy over robes and shoes she was forced into wearing. She hated her hairdo and makeup that simply all the unwed girl relatives just had to have. All curls and ribbons and bobby pins and potions to make it stay in place. She hated that she had to stand up here, just right, so close to her future in-laws and wait for the bride to come down the aisle. She hated the small bouquet of cobra lilies she and the other girls had to hold. She hated that the music was lovely and charming. She hated the too cheery weather with a slight breeze of the early afternoon. She hated the people she was having to spend her time with. Most of all she hated that she had to smile and pretend to be happy on this almost perfect day.

Suddenly the music changed and Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black, soon to be Lestrange, began to walk toward the altar. Sirius supposed they looked lovely. The groom was sort of handsome in that shade of deep purple robes. Bellatrix was stunning in her white robes and all the lace and ribbons. She looked like the cat that caught the canary. Sirius had been wondering why Bellatrix, who had always been very independent, wanted to get married. Maybe it was because Rodolphus would be the next Lord Lestrange.

Sirius watched the couple walk down the aisle and wondered if she should feel sorry for the groom. She really had no idea what the man was like, he had always more or less ignored Sirius.

The couple reached the altar and a wizard in the oddest robes Sirius had ever seen started the ceremony. The first sentenced uttered out of the old man's mouth and Sirius tuned the whole thing out. Oh dear Merlin this was going to take forever! She decided she would pay more attention when Narcissa did this. Witnessing Narcissa and Lucius say their nuptials would be a lot less nauseating than this. She decided that letting herself stare off into space in the direction of the bride and groom and not let herself fidget would be her best bet. Merlin knows what her mother would do to her if she caused a scene regardless of whether she meant to or not.

Sirius let herself start contemplating the likelihood of the apocalypse to happen within the next hour or two. She started running through various scenarios in her head. She like the one where mutant unicorns that had a taste for human flesh would arise out of the earth and kill almost everyone here including the Lestranges and realistically probably a variety of other place throughout the world, before mysteriously disappearing. Ah that would be glorious!

"And you may now kiss the bride!" Sirius heard the old wizard say to Rodolphus. Sirius was brought out of her musings in time to see her cousin and future brother in law kiss. She almost gagged. Cheers rang out with some clapping and what Sirius suspected was a few people crying. She had the urge to roll her eyes but supposed she should be happy for her cousin.

Soon everyone was ushered to the reception area where the bride and the groom would be congratulated while dinner was being prepared. Sirius was forced to stand with the family to greet guests since the wedding was being held at Black Manor in France near Calais. It was so close to the coast that there was a path that Sirius knew by heart that lead to a beach. It was probably the one Black property she had been on that she really enjoyed and now Bellatrix was ruining that feeling by insisting her wedding take place here. At least she hadn't had to talk to any of the new family members yet.

"Sirius." came a voice to her left. Oh dear Merlin she had hoped she could run away before she had to mingle.

"Rabastian." she answered in the most sickeningly sweet voice she could muster.

"How did you like the wedding?" Sirius noticed that his parents and the bride and groom were listening to the conversation. She searched for the right words.

"It was stunning. Everything was simply stunning." she answered. Oh she wasn't lying, everything had been stunning. She just didn't say stunningly what. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Lord and Lady Lestrange approve of the answer. Bellatrix however walked up to her. Oh sweet Merlin what?

Bellatrix pulled her close and gave her an awkward hug and a strange smile. Sirius was suddenly very concerned. "I'm glad you approve my dear cousin. In a few short year when you and Rabasian wed maybe we can have something similar for the two of you." Sirius was told.

"Perhaps cousin." Sirius said simply.

"What's wrong? Didn't you like the ceremony?" Sirius could tell Bellatrix was fishing for something.

"Oh it was lovely. You looked stunning. I just don't think purples would go well with me." replied Sirius.

Bellatrix laughed. "No, you are not a purple person." with that the bride left her and joined where her groom was standing. Sirius sometimes wondered if Bellatrix was nutters.

"Well I happen to think you look lovely in purple." Sirius had forgotten Rabastian was still there. She turned to look at him. He grabbed her hand and before she could yank it away he was kissing the top of it. What in the name of Salazar...oh sweet Merlin he was hitting on her. She wanted to vomit.

She was about to yank her hand away when she suddenly became aware of both families watching them.

"Why thank you. You look lovely in purple as well." She told the man. She wasn't sure if what she just told him was considered acceptable. Truth be told she wasn't good at flirting when she tried to force herself to do it. Don't get her wrong, she flirted but it was mostly to tease or annoy people and was blatantly obvious as being meant that way. She had no idea how to seriously hit on someone.

"Thank you. I was afraid it made me look pompous." Rabastian told her.

"Oh no. You manage that without the purple." Sirius grinned at the man. Well she could always tell her mother she was going for the teasing approach. To her horror that was the same why Rabastian seemed to take it.

Rabastian stepped closer and brought her hand toward him. "Walk with me?" Sirius's eyes widened and she looked to where her parents were standing. Please don't say yes, please don't say yes, please don't say...her mother smiled at her and her father nodded. Shit. She was going to have to play along.

So Sirius said she would love to and he lead her to the path that took them to the beach. As they walked the path Rabastian insisted on holding her hand.

"You look rather stunning today Sirius. Every time I see you, you get more beautiful." the man told her fondly. Sirius narrowed her eyes at him. Was he up to something?

When they got far enough away from the crowd she yanked it from him.

"Oh, come on, don't be that way. Don't you like having your handheld?" asked Rabastian in a teasing manner.

"No it makes me feel like a small child." Sirius retorted a bit upset. She walked ahead of him.

"Listen, I'm sorry for acting the way I have in the past. Especially in your third year. It was wrong of me." apologize Rabastian. Sirius spun around and glared full force at him.

"What's wrong?" the man asked confused.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. You have always been a gigantic git to me ever since we met, calling me names, insulting my family, complaining about my behavior, giving me a concussion in my third year after forcing a kiss on me and you...you just...just... waltz up here today and start acting all sweet and contrite, and understanding...At first I thought it was because all the people present but no! You keep doing it. What is wrong with you? Did you wake up this morning and realize you were an ass or are you trying to butter me up? What's your deal?" Sirius knew she was ranting but couldn't bring herself to care.

Rabastian sighed. "Look, we are getting married someday and I want there to be more than just bitterness between us."

Sirius scowled. "Rabastian, I don't like you. I never have and I figure I never will. If I had it my way we wouldn't get married."

Rabastian stepped closer to her and whispered "If you don't marry me then you'll be disowned. What will you do then?"

"I don't know, go be happy?" Sirius said exasperatedly.

"With who? You haven't been running around have you?" Rabastian stepped closer. Sirius noticed a gleam in Rabastian's eyes now. She wasn't going to back down.

"Yeah, like there are any guys that are worth running around with when your mother would kill you if she thought you looked at them in even a remotely interested way."

"Good." was all Rabastian said before grabbing Sirius up by her arms and pressing his lips against hers. She tried to get away but he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. It wasn't as brutal as the first one but just as possessive. There was something in it that Sirius couldn't place.

"Sirius! Rabastian!" Regulus's voice rang out down the path.

Rabastian pulled away from Sirius and let her go. Sirius was breathless. Just then Regulus came around the corner.

"Oh there you are. Rabastian your brother says he needs your help. Also dinner is going to start soon." the young boy announced.

Rabastian turned and bowed at Sirius, "Until next time." and left the two sibling standing there.

Sirius stared after the man. What in the nine levels of hell just happened? She looked at Regulus who was giving her a look.

"I'll tell you later. Let's get going." she told him and they started back to the manor.

"He Regs."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Regulus was a bit confused but grinned at her. "No problem."

"And Regs?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not allowed to leave me alone in life with those people. So don't die until after I do. I'm older than you so it's only fair."

Regulus laughed.

Sirius stopped her brother and pulled him close. "Promise me."

"I promise Sirius." whispered Regulus. Sirius smiled at her brother. He smiled back.

**I wasn't originally going to write Bellatrix's wedding but I love how it turned out. **

**Is Rabastian sincere? Will Sirius get disowned? Open to suggestions and comments! R&R!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**~ AN ****Hi everyone! First thing I want to say is that I've just gotten over being sick, which lasted over two weeks. I also have been working on revising a couple chapters from my other story. That and Thanksgiving was this past week. And those are the reasons for the longer wait. I cannot promise I will go back to being as quick about updates but I DO NOT PLAN ON QUITTING ANY OF MY STORIES! I will finish them. So, what do you think so far? Please let me know if there are any suggestions for memories to write about. ALSO I have plotted out the chapters and there is about 25 more chapters left to do for this one. I'm gonna say it is going to be longer then I expected. I do not own Harry Potter. This has not been betaed. All mistakes are my fault. WARNING! I am horrid at spelling so I apologize for that. Enjoy!**

Sirius was nervous and ecstatic at the same time.

First off the map was going marvelous. They had managed to map out every part of Hogwarts they knew. They have been looking up charms to make it do what they wanted. Peter had came across a spell that would put a personality into a book or parchment. Sirius wondered where he found something like that since he wasn't really the studious or clever type. James had tracked down an untraceable tracking charm as well as a revealing charm that they could use to who who was going where as well as the passwords/charms to secret passageways. Remus was working on making it so the tracking charms would mark on the map. Sirius herself had suggested runes to make the map come to life.

At this point it was down to trial and error. So far the charms James and Remus had found were working, they needed slight adjustment but were doing what they wanted. Peter's spell was sort of working but Remus suggested he look to see if all four of them had to create the personality or not since they were all casting magic on the map. The main issue was animating it. Sirius had gotten the map to appear and disappear to a pass-phrase but there were issues tracking people. The feet would appear where each person was at the time the map was activated but not move. She wondered if the runes and the charms were interfering with each other somehow.

The second reason was Sirius, Remus and Peter planned on sneaking into Hogsmeade soon to get some things for James's birthday. Which mean buy presents, sweets and loads of butterbeer.

The third reason, the reason for the nerves, was that James, Peter and herself were currently huddled in the shrieking shack. It was a few hours before nightfall. On a night of the full moon.

The three of them had finally managed to become Animagi. James had been the first one to get a result but he was also the first to get a part of himself stuck. He had spent the better part of a weekend with antlers. Luckily, Remus had been away the entire weekend. They told everyone he was feeling unwell but didn't want to bother Madam Pomfrey. No one got suspicious. Peter had been the last to get a result but had been the first to transform without a hitch. Sirius had been the only one to not end up stuck for more than a few hours with a tail or animal ears. She had been the last one to be able to make the transformation smoothly at will but then again, they had all mastered that part in the same span of two days.

Sirius remembered it well.

"Come on Siri, you can do it!" cheered Peter.

"Want to be the only one not with Remus during the full moon?" taunted James.

"You two aren't helping!" snapped an annoyed Sirius Black who was standing near the edge of the forbidden forest. She could do this. Peter was able to do it for merlin's sake!

Sirius took a few deep long breaths. She had to calm down and concentrate. She was fifteen for crying out loud, she knew how to concentrate. She took some more deep breaths and blocked out the two boys. The books had said meditating and clearing the mind would help. Once done all she had to do was focus...

Sirius let out a yelp when she felt her body completely shift. She toppled over at the sudden height shift. She pushed herself up and opened her eyes. It was bizarre. Everything was in yellows, browns, blues and blacks. She sniffed the air. She smelled a million smells all at once.

Suddenly a thunderous sound met her ears. She jumped but soon realized it was her friends cheering for her. She let out a cheer only to hear a bark. She barked again.

"You did it!" yelled the blonde boy.

"Wow, you look awesome Sirius! Just like a Grimm!" said James.

Really? She looked like a Grimm? She barked and sped off toward Black Lake. The boys took off after her, laughing as they ran. She halted at the water's edge and took a look at herself. She was a large black dog with curl to her fur and stormy blue eyes. Sirius was startled by how big she was. She may get bigger yet since she was only fifteen. She would be so intimidating!

The three ran back to the forbidden forest where they practiced shifting back and forth from their forms. James was an elegant stag and Peter was a rat. Sirius remembered that at that moment she couldn't have been happier.

Sirius was brought to the present by the sound of footsteps. Remus was there. Oh he knew that they knew he was a werewolf. They had decided to confront the boy at the end of second year. Poor Remus had been afraid they would abandon him. James had scoffed and assured him they had no intention of doing that. Sirius had gotten upset after he still had doubts and told him that they all hadn't gone through two years at Hogwarts together to just dump him. Sirius and James eventually convinced Remus and he had been so relieved.

Sirius still sometimes wondered if Remus let James do some of the things he does without doing anything was because he was afraid they still might abandon him. Remus was the only one the four who had made perfect, so by all rights he could get James into trouble. Most of the time Remus either ignored James or mildly told him off. He did that to all of them really.

No, what really made Sirius nervous was if Remus was going to accept what they've done or flip out.

Sirius watched as the door opened and in walked Remus. Remus froze and his jaw dropped at the sight of his best friends in the place he turned into a werewolf in.

"Wh..What...No!" said Remus horrified.

James stood and stepped toward him.

"Remus..." said James

"What are you three doing HERE!" yelled Remus angry.

"Remus calm down!" urged James

"No! Don't you three know the danger?" scolded Remus.

"Remus, listen!" pleaded James.

"No! Get out!" insisted Remus through clenched teeth.

"Remus!" exclaimed Peter.

"GET OUT!" Remus roared.

Well it was either leave or show him since talking to him was doing no good reasoned Sirius to herself. With ease she felt her body shift to her animagus form. She looked up at the boys and barked.

Remus's mouth fell open again.

The other two boys grinned at her and transformed too.

Remus looked wildly between the three teens, now animals, in the room.

"how..." he began. Sirius shifted back.

"We started learning right after we figured out your furry little problem." she told him.

"but...why?" he asked looking lost.

James shifted back. "Because you're our friend and friends help friends." James told the tall boy. Remus smiled the biggest smile any of them had seen. It quickly turned to a frown.

"I don't want you guys here." he said softly.

"What!" replied James.

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"I don't...want you to see me when..." Remus looked away from his friends.

"Remus that's why we're here. We want to help you through it." reasoned Sirius.

"We just want to help." said Peter who had shifted back.

"We're here for you Remus." James put his hand on the werewolf's shoulder.

Remus looked down. "Guys I'm not...I'm not me when I turn..."

"Neither am I." spoke Sirius. Remus's head jolted up.

"I get a lot more spontaneous and get some of the oddest urges when I'm a dog. Like digging. Not that its the same as what you go through. But Remus, you can't turn us when we are animals. I can't just not do anything while you go through agony every month. Let us stay with you tonight and we'll go from there. Ok?" reasoned Sirius.  
Remus's amber eyes locked with Sirius's grey blue ones for a moment.

Remus nodded.

Sirius smiled.

Dawn found the four friends exhausted but happy. They lay out on the grass by the edge of the forest in a circle.

"That was almost enjoyable." said Remus.

"I thought it was awesome." exclaimed James.

"We should do it again." replied Peter.

Remus let out a playful growl and the four laughed.

"You know, besides the whole painful transformation part I would agree." replied Remus. "It was the calmest and least painful time I've had on a full moon in a long time."

Sirius reflected on the last eight hours. The transformation had been horrible. The pain, the noises, the way Remus's bones shifted...but in the end Remus's smile after he turned back made sticking with him worth it. That and they totally had fun exploring the forest that night. All the sounds and smells had Sirius ecstatic the whole night. They had ran with a herd of unicorns. It had been breathtaking.

Between James and herself, keeping the werewolf busy was not hard. Peter was not much help but could get them in and out of the tunnel under the Whomping Willow with ease.

"We definitely have to do this every full moon." said Sirius. She was met by murmurs of agreement.

"So tell me about becoming Animagi." said Remus. Sirius grinned at James and Peter.

"Well," replied James "It started when we noticed something off with you. Sirius was the one who put all the pieces together in the right combination."

"All it took was looking at it in the right light." replied Sirius with a voice that sounded like she held all the wisdom in the world but would only tell it to you in riddles. Remus chuckled.

"Then we decided to become animagi." said Peter.

"Then came the research. You would've been so proud of us Remus." said James. Remus rolled his eyes.

Sirius laughed. "Then came the practice. Took us until the end of second year to get the information we needed but until about two weeks ago to learn it properly." explained the girl.

"That's incredible guys." said Remus.

"We are, aren't we James." said Sirius throwing a grin at her friend.

"We sure are." said the messy haired boy doing the same.

Remus growled again but was met by more laughter.

"Come on, we have breakfast and classes to get ready for." said the werewolf getting up. Sirius groaned in time with James and Peter.

"No wonder you always look tired Remus." complained James getting up. Peter followed suit.

"Come on Siri, get up." urged James, lightly nudging her foot with his. Sirius muttered something unintelligible even to herself but got up.

The four started walking toward the castle.

"You know," mused Sirius "we ought to give ourselves nicknames. We already call ourselves the Marauders. Shouldn't each Marauder have a codename?"

"Brilliant! We can use our animagus forms to make the names!" replied James.

"Just so long as they aren't obvious." replied Remus.

"I can be...Prongs!" the boy with glasses grinned. "Because I have antlers! Peter can be...hmm what do we use for a rat..."

"How about Wormtail since a rat's tail looks like a worm?" asked the blonde boy, a bit nervous.

"Great! Sirius could be..."

"Padfoot! Because dog's have padded feet!" exclaimed Sirius enthusiastically, moving her hands to emphasize her meaning. She was much to slap happy but she blamed it on the lack of sleep.

"What about you Remus?" Peter asked the shabby looking boy.

"Hmm...I suppose something like Moony would work." he replied with a yawn. The other three yawned as they entered castle.

**What will be their first adventure when they make the map? What kind of trouble will the now animagi get into? R&R Please let me know who you want to see more interactions with! Input welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**~ AN ****Hi everyone! First thing I want to say is that I've been sick on and off since halloween hince the delay in updates. I will admit a bit of writter's block on this chapter also helped in the delay. Also, I have been working on revising my other story. I cannot promise I will go back to being as quick about updates as I was before but I DO NOT PLAN ON QUITTING ANY OF MY STORIES! I will finish them. So, what do you think so far? Please let me know if there are any suggestions for memories to write about. I do not own Harry Potter. This has not been betaed. All mistakes are my fault. WARNING! I am horrid at spelling so I apologize for that. Enjoy!**

It was the moment of truth. A blank piece of parchment lay on the floor between the four teens who were in their abandoned classroom that they called "headquarters".

After finishing becoming animagi the four had focused their energy on the map.

Sirius was excited. She felt hopeful but had a bit of something kin to doubt among the other feelings. This was not the first time they had attempted to complete what was to be the Marauder's Map. They had taken next to no time to decide on the name but to get it to work was another thing altogether. The last attempt had worked perfectly except the people weren't moving. They would show up where the people were standing when the map was activated but wouldn't move with the people.

Sirius looked at her three friends.

"Who wants to check it?" asked James.

James looked at Peter. Peter look nervous and shook his head.

"I checked it last time so someone else should." Remus answered.

"I'll do it." offered Sirius.

She leaned forward and felt her curls fall from her shoulders. She gently pressed her wand to the parchment.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." she declared with conviction.

Sirius couldn't help the small grin after saying that statement. She was sure everyone was holding their breath as a map of the castle drew itself out across the parchment. Little footprints appeared. Then one labeled Minerva McGonagall moved. Soon many sets of feet were moving about the castle.

Whoops sounded out and the three boys cheered and Sirius laughed.

"It works!" rang out between laughter.

Suddenly James grabbed Sirius's arms.

"Let me grab the cloak and lets go do something!" he said so fast Sirius barely understood him.

"Like what?" responded Sirius.

"I don't know, pick something! We should celebrate!" shouted James as he let go of Sirius and ran out the door.

Sirius let out another laugh, Peter whooped and Remus shook his head but grinned. The two boys began discussing what to do. It wasn't long before the messy haired boy was back with the cloak.

James was grinning like a fool when he entered again. He stopped in front of Sirius. He looked her up and down and frowned.

"What?" ask Sirius a little annoyed at the frown.

"You're in a skirt again." James replied, "And make-up."

"So? My parents were visiting again. People say I look nice when I look like this." Sirius defended.

"I don't like it." counted James.

"I am a girl you know." Sirius reminded her friend.

"I know...It's just... I don't like it." scowled James.

"Why?" demanded Sirius.

"I...it's just...I just don't ok?"

Sirius narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Why does it bother you? Is it because you feel like you need to protect me? Or are you afraid I might abandon the marauders for a guy when they notice how good I look?" James glared at Sirius as she set her hands on her hips.

Peter was standing in the back fidgeting as he watched the two argue.

"Oh let her be James." Remus said coming to her rescue.

Remus sighed "I think she's going to get attention regardless of what she is wearing anyway. If she starts getting problems with stalkers that she can't handle we can deal with them for her. Besides, what are you going to do when she starts wearing little dresses with heels and pearls?"

"She wouldn't!" replied James horrified at the thought.

"James, I'm not going to abandoning my best friends because I've decided to play the dating game. It's not like I will be able to have a relationship anyway. My mother would kill me three ways till sunday." Sirius tried to reassure her friend.

"You can't date?" asked Remus.

"I'm not going to try, that would just cause way too much trouble and heartache." She replied then turned to James.

She grinned at her friend and teased "If it makes you feel better, I promise not to wear the 'little dress with heels and pearls' until your and Lily's wedding."

James blushes but replied "I think I can handle that then."

"Hey, didn't your cousin get married last summer?" said Peter, who looked relieved the arguing had stopped.

Sirius groaned. "Why did you bring that up?"

"You mentioned weddings." replied Peter.

"Yeah, you never told us how that went." James commented.

"How did that go?" asked Remus.

"It was lovely. I was made to wear a dress with frilly dress robes, my hair all done up. I had to stand by the altar and look like I cared. The the guy who presided over the ceremony prattled on an on. I had to mingle with the future in laws. The food was all fancy and small portioned." she described in a fake sing song voice. "In short, I wanted to hang myself on the lovely draping fabric that hung from the railing on the second floor of the room the ceremony was held in."

Sirius avoided telling them about Rabastian.

"What was the ceremony like?" asked Remus.

"Boring and typical. Haven't you ever been to a wedding?" she asked Remus.

Remus shook his head. She looked about the room and got the same answers.

"You're lucky." she told them.

"So did you guys decide on what to do?" James asked to change the subject.

Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at one another.

"You guys didn't come up with anything? Really?" asked James exasperatedly.

"How about we prank some Slytherins?" suggested Peter.

"I don't want to do anything where we are going to be out all night, we do have a test tomorrow morning in Defence. Why don't we explore that deserted corridor on the fifth floor?" suggested Remus.

"Whatever we decide I want to get something chocolaty." remarked Sirius, "We could sneak into the kitchens."

"I like Sirius's idea." spoke up Peter who smiled at Sirius.

"How about we go to the kitchens to get food, have a talk with peeves about dungbombs in the dungeons, and then decide on a place to explore." suggested James.

"Sounds good to me." said Sirius who looked at Remus.

"Just so long as we get to bed at a decent time.." began Remus.

"Merlin Remus, yes I promise we will be back so we can get sleep." said James.

Remus gave James a look.

"Hey, I give my word." James defended himself.

Remus let out a sigh.

"That's the Moony we know and love!" replied James giving his exasperated friend a one armed hug.

Sirius grabbed up the map as James covered the four teens with his cloak.

The four of them navigated their way to the kitchens successfully with help from the map. The map made this almost too easy Sirius mused as they entered the kitchens.

They found themselves surrounded by eager house elves who were only too happy to get them whatever they wanted. One of the few things Sirius enjoyed about home was the house elves. Well, except Kreacher. That old hideous thing was way too attached to her mother to be healthy. He never listened to her and was all too eager about snitching on her. He told her mother everything, and in all honesty, she didn't have a clue why. It wasn't like her mother treated the thing well. Infact she was quite mean to him. Maybe he had some odd form of beaten wife's syndrome.

Sirius was busy deciding what to ask one of the elves to make for her while James and Remus were explaining s'mores to a small group of house elves.

Ten minutes later found Sirius eating crepes with melted chocolate and whipped cream and watching James and Remus still trying to get the house elves to make s'mores. She became highly amused when James offered to show them how on one of the stoves. The house elves didn't seem to be keen on that idea judging by their reaction.

A hand rested on Sirius's shoulder and she about toppled out of the chair she was sitting in, plate, crepes and all.

She looked over her shoulder to find Peter giving her an apologetic smile.

"Dear sweet Godric, don't do that Peter! 'Bout give me a heart attack." Sirius scolded, her hand over her heart.

Peter muttered an apology and shifted nervously.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow at her friend. What was he all worked up about?

Peter grinned nervously and shifted again.

Sirius groaned on the inside. Dear sweet Merlin.

"Is there something you were wanting mate or are you going to stand there looking awkward?" she asked the boy.

"Well, earlier you said...well... about you not dating..." the blond haired teen paused unsure of himself.

Merlin, he wasn't...

"Well, did you say that because you don't want to date or..." Peter paused again.

Oh dear Salazar he was. He was asking her out. Awesome. Sirius wanted to hex someone. Was the whole world suddenly realizing that she indeed was a female and not...whatever it was it had assumed she was before now. She really didn't want to deal with this.

"Because if you actually wanted to date..."

"Listen Peter, I really can't date ok. It would be like opening pandora's box and my mother would find a way to kill me and then bring me back to life so she could do it again."

"What if you could date, would you ever consider..." Peter paused again looking at Sirius.

"Peter, you're a good guy..." Sirius started.

"I see." said Peter cutting her off.

"You didn't even let me finish my sentence." replied Sirius with exaspiration.

"I'm not dumb, I know where that sentence goes." responded Peter sounding angry.

"So what, I'm the bad guy for being honest?" spat out Sirius.

"Look, just forget I said anything. Let's pretend this conversation didn't happen." sighed Peter.

Sirius stood up and glared at her friend.

It was then that James and Remus noticed something was going on. The two had confused looks on their faces.

"I don't feel well, I'm going back to the dorm." Sirius said and started for the door.

"Wait! Sirius!" James yelled out as she went threw the door.

"What did you say to her?" was the last thing Sirius heard before they were out of earshot.

Sirius practically ran all the way back to the Gryffindor tower. How she made it all the way there without the map and cloke and didn't get caught was beyond her.

She exchanged dirty looks with the fat lady before saying the password and entering the common room. She quietly made her way to her bed and curled up with her pillow.

Why did Peter have to ask her out. Why was he so mad when she turned him down? Surely it wasn't the first time he'd been turned down. She has serious doubts that this wouldn't be the last time she would have to tell a guy no. For some reason boys were suddenly finding her attractive. Why did she have to be an attractive girl? Why did she have to be a girl in the first place? Would life be easier if she were a boy?

Sirius wasn't sure.******  
**

**Is Peter going to cause trouble for Sirius now? Is Sirius being a girl going to cause the Murauders trouble now? R&R Please let me know who you want to see more interactions with! Input welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

******~ AN ****Hi everyone! So sorry about the delay. A lot of life things happened. I have had writter's block on this chapter as well as some future ideas for this story. Also, I have been working on revising my other story. I cannot promise I will go back to being as quick about updates as I was before but I DO NOT PLAN ON QUITTING ANY OF MY STORIES! I will finish them. So, what do you think so far? Please let me know if there are any suggestions for memories to write about. I do not own Harry Potter. This has not been betaed. All mistakes are my fault. WARNING! I am horrid at spelling so I apologize for that. Enjoy!**

Sirius Black had just about enough from lovesick boys. It was bad enough that ever since the incident with Peter, every boy on campus seemed to have noticed that she was indeed female. This insight then seemed to give the majority of them the idea that maybe, perhaps, if they asked nicely she would go out with them. The Gryffindor boys were particularly annoying. She literally considered hexing the next guy who strutted up to her with a cocky smile and uttered anything close to asking her out on a date.

Then there was the situation she was in currently.

Sirius was sitting in the common room. It was all but empty. Which would have been surprising except for the presence of a certain Gryffindor boy who was laying on a couch in despair.

"Why doesn't she love me?!" moaned James Potter.

This had been going on for days now. People started to avoid James when he got in these moods. Sirius had just about enough of James's self pity episodes over Lily. Don't get her wrong, James and her were really close but dear Morgan Le Fay did he whine.

"I don't know if I can keep living if she won't ever love me back." James moaned.

Sirius let out a sigh and threw the book she had been attempting to read to the floor and stood up to glare at her friend.

"James, there are other girls out there. In fact, there are many girls who would date you in an instant. This isn't healthy." Sirius told her friend sternly.

"There is no other girl for me Sirius. If it's not Lily then it's no one." the teen replied depressed.

"James you don't know that. You could meet someone new who could be amazing if you gave her the time of day." Sirius tried to reason.

"Don't you see Sirius? I can't love anyone else. I loved her from the moment I saw her. I love everything about her. Her red hair, her green eyes, how smart she is, how loyal she is to those she cares about, how easy it is for her to say something witty. Sirius, I even love the way she gets mad. I love her more than I've ever loved anything before and she won't even look at me!" James cried and threw his arms over his head.

"Actually she does look at you, it's just with disgust because you become instant idiot and prick when she comes into view." Sirius really wanted to smack her friend.

"You're not helping Sirius. You're suppose to be my friend." James groaned.

"What did you want me to do?" Sirius was at her wits end.

"Help me Sirius." James pleaded.

"Fine! I'll help you. I really don't know what you want me to do. It's not like I can convince her go on a date with you." Sirius regretted the sentence the moment flew out of her mouth.

Really, she needed to watch the crap she said out of frustration. You would think she would have that problem dealt with by now. Evidently not.

James was suddenly looking at her like lighting had suddenly struck his brain. He jumped up and grabbed Sirius's arms.

"You could talk to her, get her to agree to a date, then she'll see I'm actually a good guy!" James was practically bouncing with excitement.

"James I..." but Sirius couldn't finish her sentence.

James was giving her the most hopeful look she had ever seen. She wanted to tell him no. She wanted to tell him that he needed to act sincere. He needed to be confident without the arrogance. It was the look he was giving her that made the fact that she wanted to say these things hurt her. She couldn't tell him no because it would crush that hope. She was going to regret this.

"Fine, but if you screw up the date then you will have to deal with the consequences." Sirius warned.

"Oh Sirius, you're the best friend a guy could have! You are wonderful! I got to go or I'll be late to class." declared James who rushed out of the common room in a hurry.

Sirius stood there and groaned.

How did she get herself into this situation? Oh that's right, she opened her big mouth. Now she had a couple to get together. A.K.A. get Lily to change her poor opinion of James to where she would agree to a date with him. This was going to take a lot of planning.

Sirius looked around the common room. With no insight or help to be found, she headed out of the common room. What was she going to do? Remus would be no help. He had little relationship skills or knowledge. Peter would be even worse.

Sirius wondered aimlessly about the castle while trying to avoid any boys who she had yet to turn down. It was really getting ridiculous she had to avoid them. Lily kept teasing her, saying that Sirius had turned into a heart breaker.

Sirius wondered if Alice would be of any help but then remembered that the girl was useless at keeping relationship gossip to herself.

Then Sirius wondered if talking to anyone would help. Lily wasn't adverse to dating, she just didn't want to date James. So the trick was going to be to get Lily to think maybe he wasn't so bad.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was going to have to be Slytherin about this.

The next turn had her running into someone, causing parchment and books to thud onto the floor.

"Black! Can't you watch where you are going?" came a familiar voice.

Sirius looked to see angry obsidian eyes.

"Snape. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." apologize the stormy eyed girl.

"Obviously." replied Severus annoyed.

The two began picking up what had fallen out onto the floor.

"Late to class?" Sirius was asked.

"Huh? Oh, na, just a lot on my mind right now." she replied.

"I see." was the only reply as Severus put the last book in his bag.

"Have any classes left?" Sirius asked the boy.

"No, I'm done for the day." came a sharp reply.

"Yeah, me too." replied Sirius.

Severus began to walk down the corridor.

"Hey, you busy?" she yelled after him.

"Why? Did you want to hang out together?" came his typical uninterested tone of voice.

"Could we? All my Gryffindor friends are either too busy or being a pain. I really need something to keep me from going homicidal on one in particular." Sirius explained.

"You sure you don't want my help to go homicidal on them?" Severus shot her a look as he watched her walk. She had taken up the childhood game of avoiding cracks in the floor and looked ridiculous. Not that she seemed to care.

"As tempting as that is, I don't want to go to Azkaban." she answered with a grin.

Severus snorted, "What did you have in mind?"

"Me doing anything but listen to the whining." Sirius said exasperated.

Severus thought before answering, "I know it won't be much fun, but will doing homework suffice?"

Sirius scrunched up her face for a moment as if to think about it.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, that would be wonderful." she replied with a bright smile.

"Any preference where we go?" Severus asked.

"None, so long as it's Gryffindor free. Well, besides me that is." Sirius shot him another grin.

Severus thought for a moment. "How long has it been since you visited your brother."

Sirius grinned "Too long."

The two of them took off for the dungeons.

Upon arriving they quickly claimed a table. It was Sirius's favorite table in the common rooms because the chairs were comfy as well as tall. She didn't know why but she loved tall chairs.

Sirius began to pull out some parchment.

"Kay, so what are we working on first?" the blue gray eyed teen asked.

"Well, I'm having a bit of trouble with transfiguration." answered her Slytherin friend.

"I can help you with that no problem. However, this potion's essay is giving me headaches. I don't think I got the right books from the library for it." Sirius fretted.

"You go to the library and actually check out books?" replied Severus Snape with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius shot him a fake glare and hit him playfully with a book.

Severus smirked.

"How about this, I help you with that essay and you help me with my transfiguration. Deal?" Severus held out his hand.

"You, my dear sir, have a deal." Replied Sirius, shaking Severus's hand.

"We better start with your essay. I have an excellent book for it on me and we all know how you are with reading books." bantered Severus.

"Oh, I see how it is. What is it, pick on Sirius day?"

Sirius shot him another play glare.

Severus glared back.

This continued until Sirius got bored.

"Ok, so where's this mysterious book that holds all the answers to anything related to potions that I could ever have questions about?" Sirius wanted to know.

Severus pulled out a book and helped Sirius find what she was looking for. Sirius quickly read the passage.

Sirius furrowed her brows, "This explains so much and yet so little."

"Is there something you are confused about?" Severus inquired.

"Nah, I've got enough to finish this essay. I'll start and ask questions as I go then we can move on to transfiguration." Sirius replied.

About an hour later found the two of them with completed transfiguration homework.

"Was there anything...REGULES!"

It was at that moment Sirius spotted her brother enter the Slytherin common room. It was also that moment she decided to launch herself at him. This resulted in the Slytherin fourth year having his arms suddenly full of his older sister.

The two of them ended up in a pile on the floor.

Sirius barked out a laugh.

Regulus chuckled.

"It's good to see you too Sirius." he told his sister.

Regulus saw Severus and joined him at the table after he was able to detach his sister.

Sirius sat down too.

"So, anything new little brother?" asked the Gryffindor sixth year.

"Andromeda's pregnant." Regulus blurted like he had been dying to tell someone.

"Whoa, wait really? Really? Wow."

Sirius's face lit up and then fell.

"Isn't that good news?" Severus asked Sirius.

The two siblings looked at one another.

"Did I miss something?" Severus asked Regulus.

Regulus put up a notice me not and silence charms before answering. "She was disowned for marrying a muggleborn."

"Which means I haven't been able to see her and won't be allowed to ever unless I want to get disowned myself. I won't be able to ever meet the baby." Sirius told her friend.

"Oh." replied Severus.

"It's so stupid." muttered Sirius.

Regulus shot Sirius a look.

"What, I'm not allowed to dislike it?"

"No, you should just...I don't know. Look, you have to be careful about what you say around people Sirius. It's going to get back to Mother and Father."

"I can't help how I feel Regs. Some pureblood views are so asinine. At least they aren't as bad as some of the Death Eater views."

"Sirius, it's not safe to go around saying you disagree with pureblood views, especially given your position."

"I'm not necessarily saying I disagree with pureblood views. Some of them i don't necessarily disagree with. It's what they do because of these views that I can't stand. Especially death eaters." declared the Griffendor.

"Sirius." scolded Regulus.

"Do you agree with killing muggles and muggle born's just because they born different or into a different lifestyle?" defended the girl.

"Let's not talk about death eaters." snapped Regulus.

"Regulus." protested Sirius.

"I need to go." said the younger boy stiffly, standing up to leave.

Sirius stood up and grabbed the boy by the arm.

"Listen...Don't let other's opinions make your decisions and...I'll always be there for you. Regardless of the choices you make." assured Sirius.

"I've got to get to class." replied the younger boy in a soft tone.

Sirius let go of her brother's arm. Regulus looked back and gave her a small smile. Sirius smiled back.

******Will Sirius get Lily to date James? Will Regulus take Sirius's words to heart? R&R Please let me know who you want to see more interactions with! Input welcome!**


End file.
